


Further than we've ever gone before.

by millygal



Series: Further.... [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finally manages to pull his head out his arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further than we've ever gone before.

Imbecile

It'd seemed simple enough.

Prat

How had he managed to bugger it up so royally?

Wanker

It wasn't like it was a bad plan-per-say. Misguided might've been a better word, although right now he was willing to go with down right fucking idiotic.

What a twat !

****

They were on Tehra mae, which was essentially a pleasure planet. Obviously it wasn't called that in all the brochures, polite alien society didn't like the idea of flaunting a place that offered 24 hour sun, sand, sea and sex. Instead it was cleverly disguised as a vacation spot with beautiful beaches and toe curling cocktails, frequented by most every species.

Not usually the place you'd find a nine hundred and something Time Lord, but you see, he'd had a plan. Didn't say it was a good plan, but it was a plan.

The majority of his creative incarnations worked, all be it slowly and not necessarily in the order to which they had originally been lain down, but still....they worked. So some of them went a bit haywire and were a little risky (okay a lot, ALOT risky ) but they still managed to get him where he was going even if it meant becoming a tad rumpled on the way. If he were to be completely honest usually singed and reeking of smoke but still....

Having this particular plan fall flat on its face did tend to sting just a bit. Male ego aside (Time Lords don't have ego's, male or otherwise) he was running the risk of losing the one person he'd been trying to bring closer.

He was in love.

Boneachinglytoecurlinglystomachchurninglyheartbreakingly in love.

With Rose Tyler.

His companion.

His best friend.

His everything.

And there in lay the problem. It'd taken him so damn long to figure out it was okay to be in love with her that it looked like she'd given up waiting. Oh the irony. He'd always hoped that she would just give up, but that was before. Before he'd realised what a complete and utter nob he'd been being about the whole thing.

Somewhere deep inside, all of his previous incarnations seemed to bristle at the use of the word nob, all that was, but one. In the back of his mind he could just make out version 9 lounging against a door frame, arms crossed, shoulders hunched, rolling his eyes and nodding really rather vigorously. Yep, nob it was then.

How else could he explain it. He'd obviously been totally out to lunch the day he'd come up with this one. He'd only brought her here so he could try and get over his own inhibitions. A few drinks, a bit of sun and some time to relax and work up the balls to say something to her.

He hadn't really thought it through though, because obviously and quite rightly, Rose seemed to be centre of attention as far as the rest of the male population of this bloody planet were concerned. 'Pretty young thing' as he'd overheard one leering ...Can't brake his nose, must not brake his nose... bloke say, didn't really cover it.

She was...beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy as all hell.

Mine

He could see her there, splashing around in the surf with the bipedal equivalent of a cockroach. Outlined by the setting sun. There was an almost ethereal quality to her. He found himself sighing, actually sighing into his drink. What had this girl woman done to him? She'd managed to turn a very old alien into a babbling lovesick teenager. Rassilon help him. He was going to spend the remainder of his days with her, spouting poetry and bringing her candy hearts every weekend. The very thought made him cringe.

The thing was, if he didn't do something drastic then he wouldn't get the chance. She'd been cavorting with that stupid human boy for over three hours. Leaving him to sit on the beach and seethe. So far they'd only been playing about in the water, but every so often he could see the other man go to touch her a little too intimately and it made his blood positively boil. He had to stop himself getting up and dragging him from the surf by his too long hair.

Then there were the truly primal urges towards Rose he'd been suppressing for the last Three.Bloody.Hours!

He was gripping his glass so tightly he was surprised it hadn't shattered. She looked like she'd been shagged backwards, forwards and sideways. Hair all wet and clinging, water droplets slinking their way down her alabaster skin, disappearing underneath her, in his opinion, far too small bikini top. A bikini top that barely covered her ample breast, a breast that kept heaving and bustling as she laughed and jumped around.

Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? The trousers of his usually quite comfortable pin stripe suit were painfully tight. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to walk for at least a week, so much blood had started to flow south he'd gone a little light headed, even with his frankly stunning binary vascular system. That, coupled with the eight banana daiquiri's he'd downed meant he was pretty sure walking was going to become an issue at some point anyway.

He wasn't drunk (Yep, that's right, Time Lord's don't get drunk) he was jazzed, buzzing, oh okay, he was pissed, just pissed enough to go and grab Rose and start trailing his tongue alon.... see that isn't helping is it! It wasn't going to take much, every time that greasy little oik grazed his finger tips across Roses skin he wanted to go and show her exactly what a real man could do with his fingers, and if he spotted him kiting a look down her top once more someone was gonna have to drag him off the bloke kicking and screaming. Not exactly the stoic way of a Time Lord, but hell this was his woman, what was he supposed to do, just sit there and take it?

I don't think so!

****

"Doctor."

Rose, Rose covered in maple syrup, Rose covered in Maple syrup and me!

"Doctor!"

"Wha..oh, Rose, hi, didn't see you there"

"Yea, I noticed. You look about ready to throttle someone, you okay?"

Staring over her shoulder to the lanky streak of piss leering at her arse, he ground his teeth and attempted to cover his oh so obvious arousal and just managed to rasp out a response.

"I'm fine. Look, I think it's time we were going yea?"

He didn't fool her, she could see the barely contained fire blazing behind his eyes. The sneer he couldn't quite disguise every time he looked at her new friend. He was jealous, well hell, good. Not that she thought anything would come of it, it never did, but it was about bloody time. She'd been throwing him enough signals for Christ's sake.

She knew the drill. He didn't get involved, it hurt too much, blahBlahBLAH! She knew it wasn't going to last forever, she wasn't stupid, but he could at least give them a chance. She knew he could feel the heat they radiated. They didn't even have to be touching, he could be half way across a room and she'd be able to feel the spark that jolted up her spine whenever he was close. It was that smirk, the one that felt like it fused her spine every time he turned it on her. It held so much promise, promise he never seemed to follow through on. His 'I can't have you but neither can anyone else' attitude was starting to really grate.

So, she'd decided to have a little fun, play in the sea like she was twelve, and if it opened his eyes a little bit then so be it. Served the stubborn git right.

"All right let me just say good bye to Eric"

She saw his eyes darken and his lips purse as if to protest.

"Right, fine, just hurry up"

Suppressing a small purely female smile she waited for the Doctor to turn and walk away before looking to the man in front of her.

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome sweety, you were right about one thing, he's quite edible isn't he?"

"Oh yea, go perfect with strawberries and chocolate sauce."

"Well, at least you seem to have gotten some sort of reaction out of him, he can't be all about the platonic."

"We'll see. It was lovely to meet you Eric, thanks for your help."

"You too, and no problem, anything for the love lorn, plus he does kinda have that whole smouldering sex bunny thing going on doesn't he? Does he pout often? don't know how you staved off snogging him senseless for so long."

Laughing softly to herself Rose leant up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned back to where she knew the Doctor would be waiting. Except, he wasn't. All she could see was the familiar outline of the TARDIS just behind the closest sand mound. Figuring he must have wandered back in a huff she decided to take a leisurely stroll back, make him stew a little longer.

Laying her hand on the door of the TARDIS and pushing gently it yielded beneath her touch. Well at least he'd gotten back and hadn't stumbled into some sort of trouble. It was amazing where and when that man/alien could walk into a situation.

Contemplating the Doctors own jeopardy friendly approach to things she was taken off guard when two strong hands gripped her around the waist and bodily dragged her into the control room.

"Doctor what are you do...."

Not giving her a chance to finish or himself a chance to chicken out he slammed his lips down onto hers. Hungry and demanding, he was probably hurting her but at this point he didn't care. He was so full of pent up frustration he just needed to feel her, her lips, her tongue, her skin, everything. He was drowning in Rose Tyler. Breathing was overrated anyway. Judging by the tiny whimpering sounds issuing from her, she wasn't at all bothered by the roughness. Her hands came up to embed themselves in his hair, gripping almost viciously, letting her nails bite into his scalp. Kissing him back with such ferocity he thought he might faint.

The predatory need to claim her didn't abate with the kiss, he needed more, had to have more, now. Sliding his hands from her waist to her thighs he dug his fingers in and lifted. She automatically opened up for him, wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding down into his bulging erection. Simultaneously settling her to his hips and moving backwards he slammed her against the wall. He was revelling in the feeling of her pressed against him, when she started to slowly, deliberately rotate her hips creating a building, buzzing feeling that went from the backs of his eyes right down to his toes, across every inch of his skin. He felt his eyes roll back and legs almost give out. Arching her back and pressing further down onto him she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her still Doctor covered lips.

Dragging his mouth from hers he looked into the shamelessly smug gaze of one thoroughly snogged Rose Tyler. The urge to beat his chest and crow at the top of his lungs took him by surprise, it was such a human reaction, but, he reasoned this was Rose and she had a way of bringing out the best in him, even on the more primordial level.

Taking a second to slow down a little he locked his eyes with hers. She must have read the question in them because she gave a slight nod of the head and what he could only describe as an utterly fluid smile.

Tipping himself forward, angling their bodies to a position he knew would drive her crazy he nipped at her open lips, alternating between nibbling and sucking on one and then the other before raking his teeth across the already sensitive and flushed skin of her neck. Tiny whimpering noises could be heard from above and he allowed himself to smile smugly against her skin, inhaling every last bit of her scent.

Lapping at her flesh, delighting in the almost inaudible sounds escaping her he trailed his tongue along the curve of first one breast and then the other. Taking his time, savouring the taste that was wholly Rose. The problem was she didn't seem to want to take things slowly. Yanking his tie undone and ripping it from the collar of his shirt before throwing it over his shoulder and going to work on his shirt. Trying but failing to undo the buttons, she gave in and just wrenched it open exposing his pale skin to her hungry gaze.

He wanted to take his time, show her how important she was, not just as a quick fuck but as a part of his hearts, to worship her body the way he'd wanted to for so long, and he'd been holding up just fine until she sank her teeth into the skin of his shoulder and sucked-hard, marking him as hers.

A rising beast seemed to roar in his chest, flinging his head back and growling low, warningly giving her a chance to understand just what she was unleashing. Pulling her mouth away from his flesh he gripped her chin in one hand and reached between their bodies with the other. Slipping a single finger under the line of her bikini bottoms, grazing not quite the place she desperately needed him to be, sending a shiver of pure hot lust straight to her belly, where it began to pool and swirl making her ache for him to be inside. Giving a small but no less feral growl of her own, she made to try and touch him, scraping ragged nails across already heated flesh.

Shaking his head slightly he locked gazes with her, pulling at the zipper of his trousers and releasing his nearly painful erection. Never losing eye contact he slid the side of her bottoms away, adjusting her to a slightly different position. Smiling wolfishly he positioned himself at her opening. Dragging the tip of his head against her hot folds, watching with a simple male pride as her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned long and low.

Angling her head back towards him she opened her eyes and watched with fascination as he slid inside her. He stilled a moment, leaning forward to rest his lips against her ear he said the words she'd been wanting to hear for what seemed like ever.

"I love you"

She felt him filling her, stretching her. Her entire body rippled with it, like throwing a pebble in a lake, the vibrations from his ragged breathing and the sensation of him inside her would be forever imprinted on her psyche, sensory memory would constantly be on overload, whenever he took her hand, touched her face, held her in his arms she would always physically remember the moment that they became lovers.

Making sure to keep eye contact with her, the Doctor laid one hand on her hip, the other on the wall next to her head and started to move. Slow sure strokes, pulling himself almost all the way out of her grasping body until just the barest amount of him was nestled inside and then surging forwards again to completely sheath himself inside her welcoming warmth. He'd never seen anything as beautiful as this, Rose all flushed and sweaty, quivering under his ministrations, surrendering herself to his touch and the sensations they created.

A couple of beats and she was right there with him, matching him move for move, bringing him along with her, never letting him lag behind. building, always building, pressure bubbled away at the base of her spine, a slow but unmistakable tingling that marked the start of her release. Determined to bring him with her she angled her body just so, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and growl so feral from him it almost made her implode with wildness of it.

Speeding up, uncontrollably so, his body seemed to have an agenda of its own. This felt so fucking fantastic. Why hadn't they done this before, oh yea because you're an idiot. Her movements became jerky against him, erratic, wanting. Letting go completely he slammed into her, grunting with each thrust. As she contracted around him, shouting his name, an explosion of colour went off behind his eyelids. Following not a second after her he free fell into his own climax.

Trying to catch his breath the Doctor ran the tip of his nose across her cheek and finally rested his forehead against hers whispering something she almost didn't catch, and making her heart swell and melt all at once.

"Thankyou"

Setting her down on shaking legs, his fingers fluttered upon her cheek, drawing her attention to him. Eyes smouldering with a possessiveness she could only wonder at, he leant forward, kissing her softly. He needed her to know, she had to understand just how much she'd managed to work her way into his head, hearts, soul.

"Mine"

Just one word, one word was her total undoing. Would continue to be until the day they parted, however that may be. But until then....

"Always"


End file.
